warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:AutumnSky
Hi, welcome to Warriors Fanfiction! Thanks for your edit to the User:AutumnSky page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- *swifty* (Talk) 14:25, 16 May 2009 Anyway Actually- I have never watched TDI- so of course I haven't had any idea of what's going on- but I like the idea! I hope you update it- I want to see what happens... Forestpaw13 Awesome! Thanks! You know, I don't think I've ever gotten a compliment like that- thanks! I update it regularly- so keep coming back! (Please?) And- I also have another story- a three book series. The first one is called Trails that End in Light. Good luck with yours! Forestpaw13 You'll find out later- let's just say Birdpaw saw Yewtail doing something and Yewtail was afraid that Birdpaw would tell the Clan leader, Clawstar. Forestpaw13 I already did! Interesting choices... Forestpaw13 Okay- is your username the same? Forestpaw13 Oh, so you stayed updated on my story? Awesome! I hope you feel better, and learned to watch where you step! I saw Frostfur's Destiny and I didn't know it was by you! They were so mean to Frostkit!! *sob* Forestheart NOOOOOOOOO! Don't drop your two stories! I wanna see what happens! I'm going to go insane if I don't know what happens! Unless, of course, you don't have enough time to work on them. Then, I guess you should get rid of the stress and... *sob*... do it. It's completely your choice, but as your internet friend, I want you to do whatever you think you should do. That is all I will say!! By the way, (not to be selfish or anything) I just added like, the most interesting chapter to Warriors of the Lake- The Four Powers. You should totally read it! Just saying. So yeah, do what you want, but no matter what, (this is a quote from "Fire and Ice) "Graystripe, whatever you decide to do, I will always be your friend." (your INTERNET friend! hee hee) <3 ya! Forestpaw13 Aww... so sweet! And I honestly do NOT have a quote to follow that up. Whoops! Hee hee Forestpaw13 Hi Hi, I'm Sparrowsong. I also love TDI. I really like your username! I read Frostfur's Destiny and I think it's good so far. Sparrowsong 04:55, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Hey Hi, I am a new writer just starting A New Leaf. : Is TDI like the British show, 'I am a Celebrity, get me out of here!', where celebrities are thrown in a jungle in Australia and they have to complete trials food and survival. Thank you! [[User:LB22|''LB22]] [[User talk:LB22|(talk to me!)]] 08:36, 30 May 2009 (UTC) : PS, can you reply on my talk page? Thanks Thank you for supporting that I become an admin. By the way, just to let you know, the convention is to sign your posts with four ~s. Sparrowsong 23:01, 24 June 2009 (UTC) RE: Advice Okay, I think that's overly cheap. I think you should talk to the new Hiddensun, and tell them you're really offended that you stole their name. Maybe you could get another user to help (*wink wink* I'm a member there, too) and sort this out. :And maybe the admins will come in and help. You never know! *wink wink* ::But for now, get yourself a copyright (if you can). I think all you have to do is say, "This is name is copyrighted." I'm not really sure... :::And because it's ''your name, you made it up, you can use it in your story. It's a very creative name, and only somebody with the same mind as yours can have the same creativity as you. :But for now, good luck! :D Forestpaw13 Talk to me! Birthday Happy b-day, ZOMG, you are so lucky you get to go to a Taylor Swift concert! Sparrowsong 17:29, 3 July 2009 (UTC) You have a JOB?! I'm just about to start 8th grade! Happy birthday, and maybe next year my parents will actually get me something cool! Good luck at your job, BTW! Forestpaw Petsmart Err... how about Snow? But I like Blizzard better! :D Forestpaw RippleClan Thank you! I really like RippleClan. I'll add your cats as soon as I'm done with this message! Forestpaw User page I can't believe you like poetry! I LOVE poetry! My favorite poem EVER is "The Road Not Taken" by Robert Frost. I especially like the last verse. :Two roads diverged in a yellow wood, :And sorry I could not travel both :And be one traveler, long I stood :And looked down one as far as I could :To where it bent in the undergrowth; :Then took the other, as just as fair, :And having perhaps the better claim, :Because it was grassy and wanted wear; :Though as for that the passing there :Had worn them really about the same, :And both that morning equally lay :In leaves no step had trodden black. :Oh, I kept the first for another day! :Yet knowing how way leads on to way, :I doubted if I should ever come back. :I shall be telling this with a sigh :Somewhere ages and ages hence: :Two roads diverged in a wood, and I— :I took the one less traveled by :And that has made all the difference. Can you see why I like it? I'm going to put it on my user page. I'm glad we have something in common! Forestpaw13 I think you should. That's a really good poem. Like, insanely good. My poems are depressing, yet I'm not a depressing person! See... :Somewhere there’s a bomb that goes boom :Leaving somebody hanging on the edge :Their life flows into a river of change :They’re not sure who’s an enemy or a friend :Somewhere, there’s somebody coming home to an empty house :Their family had been alive just moments before :There’s a voice whispering in the wind :And there’s not a hand stretching out to comfort him :Somewhere, there’s tissues littering the floor :The people outside say she’s been crying for a year :Water surrounds her eyes :And she hears no footsteps on her front porch :And somewhere, there’s no struggle for happiness :The lights are blaring on the dance floor :Walking back and forth to the fridge for a drink or two :And the people there are not aware of the sadness outside Forestpaw13 Warriors Olympics Hey, I think it'll be fun to use the Warriors Olympics! I'll use it, but if you want to take it back, I'm okay with that, too. :} Forestpaw13 Yay! Thank you! I'll get started on it when I get the chance- I've got three other stories right now... Forestpaw And, I LOVE MUFFINS! WOOO! I LOVE CARTOON MUFFINS! Forestpaw One more thing- can I erase the talk page on Warriors Olympics? It needs a new start... The link to the story is in the "3" in my siggy- it might change up when I sign different times, based on what's going on and where the siggy is... Forestpaw Hello Please don't blank pages, even if they're your stories. I can delete the page for you, if you no longer want it. GB 22:45, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Website Hey! I'm replying to your question about the website. Everyone there is super nice- you shouldn't worry about a thing! After all, Sparrow made it...Forestpaw 18:04, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Back...Again Hey dudes I'm back from the hospital again! Yeah, if you're wondering why I go to the ER a lot it's because I'm handicapped. Born with disfunctional legs, wheelchair bourne, you get the picture. This time my chair went out of control when I was going up a ramp and I was going up so the wheels gave way and I ended up rolling backwards and hitting a wall back first at 15 mph. Also, if you guys check out this link, http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5361240/1/Two_Damaged_Hearts_One_Damaged_Soul you can see my new story about Thrushpelt! --AutumnSky 01:36, September 12, 2009 (UTC) OMG, are you ok? I'm so sorry! D'= I hate diseases... I got a serious case of Mayopia... the doctor said it could make me blind... D'=. FreakyGirl UGH! My little sis hacked my profile and has been writing this hanous thing! Please disregard anything my little sis has said! I just got hit in the head with a badmitton racket and needed to get a stitch! Nothing serious--AutumnSky 03:17, September 12, 2009 (UTC)The REAl AutumnSky But the link is true--AutumnSky 03:18, September 12, 2009 (UTC)the REAL AutumnSky XD XD XD LOL! Misty Heroes I love Heroes too!!!! Cool!!!! -Leafy Peter (I think he is cute) and Claire, AND Daphne!! When she died I was like WHAT?! -Leafy Hello Autumsky! Hello, my name is Minnowclaw! I saw that you were on. I'm new here and was wondering if you could sort of tell me what's what.Minnowclaw 23:26, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Autumn! Hey, I haven't talked to you for a while. What's up? Bella Cullen 23:32, October 7, 2009 (UTC)